This funding supports operations services provided by the Office of Scientific Operations of the National Cancer Institute at Frederick. The National Cancer Institute at Frederick (NCI-Frederick), part of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), is one of two NCI campuses. The NCI's clinical researchers, and the NIH Clinical Center are located on the NIH campus in Bethesda, Maryland. The NCI's Frederick campus is located within Fort Detrick, a U.S. Army base in Frederick, MD.